Something?
by Sunny132
Summary: T because of curses. Girl falls into Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. Give me a chance here please, It's my first story and fanfiction. Changed the title from Lazy to title to Something?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AND NEVER WILL! Because I would screw it all up. No flames or Trolls please, I'm really new to this. Sorry if I misspelled something or grammar too.

* * *

'SLAM!'

An angry 16-year-old girl slammed the poor, abused bedroom door in a tantrum like way, far too old for her age to act. She throwed her self on the bed, landed belly flat on the cool, cloud bed, with her brown curls bouncing when she landed. She sat there for hours, trying to dream of something else, trying to dream being a different person, trying to stop being a brat, a spoiled brat, a stupid problem to her parents

" Sunny Cook, time to get ready for school!" Sunny woke with a jump, sleep leaving her system right away from her mother's fake chirpy voice from her open door.

Sunny tried to sound grateful, but only grumbled 'ya, thanks...'. Sunny crawled out of her nest of blankets, nearly tripping when standing up, and stumbled to the bathroom first, sleeps lullaby singing in her ears to come back into sweet darkness. Then she went to her humongous walk-in-closet full of shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, and boots. She grabbed a white hoodie saying ' Zombie Hunter If you see me running, try to keep up', a T-shirt that says ' How to kill a zombie (before they eat your brains) STEP 1: Choose Your WEAPON, ( shows shotgun, shovel, & chainsaw) STEP 2:Aim For The Head, STEP 3: Whatever You do DON'T MISS', ripped up pants, shoes that go to the middle of the knee saying 'The Dead Will Walk', a simple backpack, and finely a baseball hat saying 'Future Zombie Survivalist'. She loves zombies and zombie games. especially Left 4 Dead/2. Heck, if you breathe a word about it, Sunny will be at your side in one second, probably the envy of every olympic sprinter.

The the blue-eyed girl looked at the time and sighed. 'Time for that evil hell spawn every teen hates, high school.'

* * *

Short I know but it's a start and it'll pick up soon... I think. Anyway let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I own thing or the world would blow up. *Looks at reviews* Only two... AMAZING! Thank you for reviewing this story. Truth to tell, I`m making this up as I go so... ya. On to the story!

* * *

"Hay there Loservilla," Sunny ground in worldly.

"What do _you _want Windy?" Sunny growled, tiered of this _pleasant _conversion already.

"Ouch, what did I ever did to you?" Windy asked faking her hurt look.

"Oh, do you remember the time you sprayed paint on my locker saying 'DEAR FREAK, GO TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, LOSERVILLE' last year, or are you an idiot with a mental disability?" Sunny said her blood boiling at the memory.

Windy smirked and said snidly, " At least I don't have a stupid obsession with dead things."

' Did she just say my healthy obsession is stupid?!' Sunny thought trying to think more insults to the she-devil, but she left going back to her seat by here giggling friends at the back of the bus, knowing she won the fight. Sunny felt like the Hulk ready to smash anything in her path, because no one, and she means **no one** disses her healthy obsession. Not even her own parents.

Today is going to be a horrible day for the blue-eyed girl, she could feel it. And her instincts was right.

In first period Windy tripped Sunny multiple times every time she walked by her and was met with pain and laughter from her classmates. Second was not to bad for the sore girl until Windy sticks a piece of paper saying 'kick me, I'm a bitch', everyone laughed at her and the teacher gave Sunny a detention. Third period was the worst thing Sunny heard. Windy was quietly planning behind her back to make her feel terrible. Nothing new to Sunny, but what Windy was planning about was her true best friends Naomi and Ember. They where going to put drugs, real **drugs** into their lockers and tell the principle about suspicious behaviors about them tomorrow. Not if she can help it.

*End of the day*

Sunny smiled when she was playing Left 4 Dead(?) on Xbox live with Naomi and Ember.

"You guys should have seen the look on Windy's face, she had her eyes wide as dinner plates, mouth opened, and glared at me when the principle expelled her from school, even her friends to boot!" Sunny was laughing so hard ,Naomi laughed quietly with her while Ember was killing a Smoker dragging Sunny away, but was pounced on by a Hunter

" That's nice and all, but can yall help me?" Ah'm being ripped to shreds by a Hunter" Ember said in her Goerga accent.

"R-right right" Naomi said quietly managing to kill the Hunter off through her silent laughing fit of the now ground Ember.

The screen flickered on all their for a second, but they thought nothing of it, it usually happens all the time. A knock came from Sunny's bedroom door and the door opened to her mother. "Sweetie, it's time for bed."

Sunny sighed, "one more minent Mom, please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No, bed now." Her Mother said sternly.

Sunny sighed out of drowsiness, "Fine."

Sunny's mother smiled, " Good."

She said goodbyes to her friends and they did the same. They all went to sleep at a different time, Sunny was asleep at 9:00, Ember asleep at 1:00 in the morning, and Naomi at 10:00. They'll never know this but they will wake up in their favorite game fighting for their lives.

* * *

Long chapter with anti climatic events, sorry... but it's 1 o'clock in the morning here! I'll edit this later, but I'll update this story one a week or other two weeks from know on. Sorry for my horrible spelling and accents.

Edit:... At least it's a little bit better... Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Something important at the end of the story, or my last story.

* * *

Sunny's Pov

Somethings really wrong with this picture. Theirs this smell of rotting meat, blood stains on the dirty ceiling, blood on the bed, and lastly a dead body with me in the vomit scented bed.

Wait...

I was stiff as a bord, tried hard not to scream at the top of my lungs but a whimper escaped my throat. WHERE THE FLYING COWS AM I?! I slowly got out of the bed, but tripped, feeling sick to my stoumec when I fell on her. Her frail bones break at my weight, the crunching feeling made me throw up left overs dinner right out of my system. Then I lay there still as the dead person below me.

Moans and vomit can be heard through the wooden door to the right side of me, but they all stopped. Someone sniffed the sickly air and then there was a bang on the door, like something trying to tear it down. I jumped out of the bed, grabbed a wooden baseball bat, and readied my self to who ever it is trying to get in here.

...

There still tying to get in...

...

Maybe now is a good time to think straight... Wait, why am I putting myself in danger?! I slowly walked to the window with the bat still in my numb hand, but the door busted open to a crazed man with dried bloody skin, blood around his mouth, yellow, decaying teeth, and was talking gibberish. The man went straight to me. The worst thing is, he looked like a zombie. Strange I know, but what's allsow strange is waking up in a bloody room with no memory to. I swinged at him weakly with my sore stiff arm, but he ducked and bit my arm hard enough to draw blood.

'AHHHHH! GET THE FUCK OFF FREAK!" I screamed out of the intense, burning pain. I kicked, yelled, scratched, and punched as hard as I could, but that didn't even budge this guy! If only there was some blunt interment around here... Wait... I'm such an idiot! I lifted my free arm bashed his head with the ever so helpful wooden bat I forgetn some minutes ago. A sickening crack could be huerd the second the bat made contact with his head, blood went every where, the floor, ceiling, walls, and small chunks of brain landing on me. He fell to the floor and landed with a dull thump, his head completely gone, leaving a scarred girl for the rest of her life.

"I-I killed s-s-some o-o-one!" I choked out, tears coming through my eyes.

* * *

Early update yes, but I was bored! But this story is horrible... maybe I should just quite writing this story... Umm, on a probably happier note, what do you think of this thing anyway? Short, I know, but maybe it'll get better when I continue, _if _I continue this. Sunny132 over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I own nothing and someones helping me with spelling/grammar errors, Failology, thank you so much for putting up with my mistakes! But what in flaming pig is a 'Alert'? Sticking to third person view, and no I'm not this character, I just like the name Sunny. On ward to the story!

* * *

"I-I k-killed s-s-some o-o-one!" the blue-eyed girl stuttered through tears**.**

"He was trying to kill me, i-it was in self defense!' She tried to convince her self**,** while trying to look anywhere else that wasn't the headless corpse and the bloody mess on the bed. Then she collapsed to the old, bloody wooden floor. She was numb, cold sweats breaking out, and was shivering. 'I wish I was back home, said sorry for that stupid fight, be back and, and**,** and stop being a baby Sunny! You've been abducted so many times it'd make people's heads spin. This can different... right?**'** She thought with new confidence, after she was done dry heaving first.

Sunny stood up shakily, finally having feeling in her legs, and felt something sting, now turning into light burning sensation on her left arm. She hesitates at looking at her wound, she never saw anything that involves medical attention, except fora few scrapes, bruises, and broken bones that poked through the skin of one of her best friends. Even the thought of that memory made her feel even worse.

Can't be that bad can it?

It was horrible! There where two marks from that thing and it was bleeding a lot, OK, maybe it wasn't that much, but it was still a lot. She looked away fast, she's a wuss when it came to this kind of stuff.

Growls could be heard from the hallway, a Hunter. It lifted his hooded head to sniff the air, fresh blood. He smiled, showing his sharp, bloody teeth and slowly crawled to where our little character was. As soon as the hooded figure reached the frame of the door, he saw a small young woman nursing her wound while looking away from it, back facing away from him, and no weapon. Perfect.

* * *

Cliff hanger? Yes, and are these fun, yes again. Thank you so much for helping me Failology.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Failolgy is editing this chapter, thank you so much.

* * *

The Hunter growled in anticipation to devour a real human, instead of the weak, common infected when he had to. Sunny froze in fear when she heard a growl similar to a Hunter.

'No, that can't be possible! It must be something else!' She tried to convince herself. The Hunter tensed his muscles and pounced with a loud shriek. The teen's head snapped just in time to see a Hunter. And not enough time to dodge. Pure horror is on Sunny's face as a Hunter, a real Hunter pinned her to the ground and started to scratch her to death.

'AHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!" Sunny screamed at the top of her lungs, at the same time trying to push the Hunter off. No one heard her plea for help and the Hunter is still on her, now he's biting her neck. 'I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm so screwed!' Sunny thought over and over as the Hunter's claws start to dig deeper into her body.. Sunny looked every where to find something to get this thing off of her. Then she spotted it. The bat she used earlier.

The Hunter was enjoying himself now. He has a helpless survivor underneath him and he loves the fear on her face, blood going everywhere with every slicing hit, and a front row seat of seeing this human die. Perfect, just perfect.

'OW!' The Hunter thought when he was hit with a baseball bat.

"Die dammit!" Sunny yelled while hitting the Hunter again. The Hunter yelped in pain and leaped out of the room through the door. "And good riddance!" Sunny whispered in pain.

Sunny stood up shakily, using the bat as support. It looks like kindergarteners came in with red finger paint and spilled it every where. Sunny took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain, and keep calm. But that is impossible.

'How could there be a Hunter? Where am I? Am I in a video game?' She thought while shaking in shock.

"Questions later, first aid first." The brown-haired girl said to herself for no reason and looked around for a first aid kit or pain pills or a shot. Sunny looked closely at everything in the room, wishing they glow like in the game, and only found two pain pills and one bile bomb on the bed where she tripped on the corpse. Sunny whooped and slowly walked to the bed.

When she got there two zombies entered the room from the noise and the smell of fresh blood. Their pale glowing eyes spotted Sunny. They yelled and sprinted to her. When Sunny heard their yell, she was pissed as hell.

"CAN'T A GIRL HAVE A MINUTE TO GRAB PILLS?" She yelled while smacking the first zombie in the head and kicked the second to where the sun don't sign. The first zombie died and fell to the floor with a thump, while the other fell to the in pain and held on to his privates. Sunny kicked mercilessly on the poor second zombie until he died a painful death. Lesson here: never mess with Sunny and her pills.

Once the zombies died, the girl slowly walked back to the bed and chugged the whole bottle of pills and grabbed the second bottle and bile bomb. At least the pain is barbel. Sunny walked over to the window to see a news van and a lot of un-infected people... and a very familiar face.

Rochelle.

* * *

... I'm not making much sense here, am I? Oh well, that's what I get for not planning. Anyway, what do you think of it? Good, bad, confusing?


End file.
